This invention relates to turbo-fluid devices including a turbo-compressor, turbo-desiccator, turbo-refrigerator or a turbo-generator and the like.
The turbo-fluid device will be described by way of an example of a turbo-compressor.
The prior art turbo-compressor, as shown in FIG. 1, is of such an arrangement that a drive electric-motor 2 and an overdrive gear means 3 are rigidly mounted on a common base or support 1. In addition, a first compressor 4 is placed on one side of the overdrive gear means 3, while a second compressor 5 is placed on the other side of the overdrive gear means 3. An intermediate cooler 6 is interposed between the discharge side of the first compressor 4 and the intake side of the second compressor 5. In addition, a rear cooler 7 is placed on the discharge side of the second compressor 5. The rear cooler 7 is provided, in case the temperature of discharged air or other gases (This will be referred to as a gas, hereinafter) from the second compressor 5 is higher than that desired.
Gas is introduced through an intake port 8 in the first compressor 4, and then is accelerated by means of an impeller 9 of the first compressor 4. The flow of the gas thus accelerated is introduced into the intermediate cooler 6 through a diffuser 10 and a scroll 11, by which velocity energy of the aforesaid flow of gas is converted to pressure energy so that high gas pressure is established in the cooler 6. The gas is cooled in a piping 12 disposed within the intermediate cooler 6, during its flow through the cooler 6. The gas thus cooled is introduced by way of an intake pipe 13 through an intake port 15 into an impeller 14 of the second compressor 5. The gas is further compressed and accelerated by means of the impeller 14 and fed by way of a diffuser 16 and a scroll 17, producing a high pressure due to the conversion of its velocity energy into pressure energy. The gas having such a high pressure is then fed by way of a pipe 18 to the rear cooler 7, in which the gas is cooled, when passing through a piping 19 disposed within the rear cooler 7. The gas thus cooled is fed to a plant where it is used. Cooling water is supplied through an entrance port 20 to the piping 12 of the intermediate cooler and then discharged through an exit port 21. Likewise, cooling water is supplied through an entrance port 22 to a piping 19 in the rear cooler 17 and discharged through an exit port 23 outside.
The aforesaid first impeller 9 and second impeller 14 are driven through the medium of two gears 24, 25 in the overdrive gear means 3 by means of a drive electric-motor 2.
However, according to the arrangement of the aforesaid prior art turbo-compressor, the first compressor 4, second compressor 5 and overdrive gear means 3 are arranged in an integral system, while the intermediate cooler 6, rear cooler 7 and drive electric-motor 2 are mounted independently on the common base 1. Those components are coupled to each other only by means of joints or pipings, so that there may not be achieved a small-sized, lightened and complete-packaged arrangement for a compressor device. In addition, since the first compressor 4, second compressor 5, overdrive gear means 3 and drive electric-motor 2 are exposed to open air, sounds stemming from those components will be transmitted intact to the exterior, presenting a high level of sounds at the time of operation thereof.